criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Pride Comes Before the Fall
Pride Comes Before the Fall is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourteenth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred fifth case overall. It takes place in Renaissance. Plot Nebet and the player went to the Sultan's vacation palace to start their search for Penelope, only to find Vizier Ibrahim impaled on a statue in the courtyard. Mid-investigation, the team followed the victim's parrot, Zephora, to the royal springs as they had heard it say, "Kill the vizier." Later, a scuffle broke out between eunuch Beshir and concubine Roxelana, as he was trying to stop her from escaping Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent's harem. The team then found Ibrahim's adoptive daughter, Serap, guilty of the murder. Serap admitted that she was having an affair with Roxelana. However, Ibrahim had ordered Serap to kill Roxelana, as he believed she had too much influence over the Sultan. Feeling she had to follow her adoptive father's orders, Serap purposely failed to kill Roxelana, and pretended she had failed accidentally. Fearing that Ibrahim would discover Serap's lies and kill Roxelana himself, Serap pushed him over the balcony to kill him. Suleiman banished her from the Ottoman Empire for two years, but allowed Roxelana to bid her farewell. Post-trial, Penelope reappeared at the time machine and asked Jack and the player to prove Alexandre Devereaux's innocence as he was accused of stealing the Halime stone at the thermal baths. The team found the stone and repaired it with the help of Orlando, then presented it to Suleiman to prove it was simply misplaced. The team then told Penelope she was free to choose to stay in the past or rejoin them, informing her of the possibly disastrous consequences of staying with Devereaux. Meanwhile, Kai said that Leonardo da Vinci had not returned yet from the library after he had entrusted him with his phone. Nebet and the player found Zephora holding Kai's phone, which (per Kai) proved that Leonardo had found all the equations he needed before going to the springs. After finding Leonardo, the team set off to find his notes. After doing so, Leonardo told the team he was on the verge of a breakthrough. After all the events, Penelope broke up with Devereaux, lying that her father had moved to the Americas. Leonardo then said that the time machine would be fixed in two weeks' time, and then proceeded to invite the team to stay with him in Florence in the meantime. Summary Victim *'Vizier Ibrahim' (impaled on a statue's sword) Murder Weapon *'Sultan's Statue' Killer *'Serap' Suspects C305P1.png|Beshir C305P2.png|Roxelana C305P3.png|Suleiman the Magnificent C305P4.png|Cengiz and Zephora C305P5.png|Serap Quasi-suspect(s) C305PQ1.png|Penelope Sage C296PQ1.png|Kai Malano C305PQ3.png|Leonardo da Vinci C305PQ4.png|Alexandre Devereaux Killer's Profile *The killer eats stuffed melon. *The killer uses rosewater. *The killer reads Firuzi. *The killer wears red. *The killer has freckles. Crime Scenes C305CS1A.png|Royal Courtyard C305CS1B.jpg|Palace Tea Parlor C305CS2A.jpg|Library C305CS2B.jpg|Writing Desk C305CS3A.jpg|Imperial Baths C305CS3B.jpg|Royal Springs Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Royal Courtyard. (Clues: Sash Emblem, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Vizier Ibrahim) *Examine Emblem. (Result: Eunuch Emblem; New Suspect: Beshir) *Ask the eunuch if he witnessed the murder. (Prerequisite: Eunuch Emblem identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Library) *Investigate Library. (Prerequisite: Beshir interrogated; Clues: Locked Wardrobe, Spilled Pastries Bowl, Pottery Pieces) *Examine Locked Wardrobe. (Result: Unlocked Wardrobe; New Suspect: Roxelana) *Question Roxelana about running away from the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Wardrobe unlocked) *Examine Spilled Pastries Bowl. (Result: Wax Seal; New Suspect: Suleiman the Magnificent) *Ask Suleiman the Magnificent about the victim. (Prerequisite: Wax Seal found) *Examine Pottery Pieces. (Result: Vase) *Analyze Vase. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses rosewater) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Sultan's Statue; Attribute: The killer eats stuffed melon) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See with Cengiz if the parrot witnessed the murder. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Imperial Baths) *Investigate Imperial Baths. (Prerequisite: Cengiz interrogated; Clues: Victim's Bathrobe, Painting) *Examine Victim's Bathrobe. (Result: Calligraphy) *Analyze Calligraphy. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Firuzi; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Palace Tea Parlor) *Investigate Palace Tea Parlor. (Prerequisite: Calligraphy analyzed; Clues: Ornate Box, Broken Mirror) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Dagger) *Examine Dagger. (New Suspect: Serap) *Ask Serap about her relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Name unraveled; Profile updated: Serap reads Firuzi) *Examine Broken Mirror. (Result: Mirror) *Analyze Mirror. (12:00:00) *Ask Roxelana for the story behind her broken mirror. (Prerequisite: Mirror analyzed; Profile updated: Roxelana eats stuffed melon and reads Firuzi) *Examine Painting. (Result: Leaves) *Examine Leaves. (Result: Apple Tea Leaves) *Question the eunuch about his disrespecting painting of the victim. (Prerequisite: Apple Tea Leaves identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Beshir uses rosewater, Suleiman uses rosewater) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Royal Springs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Map of the Empire, Locked Cage, Oil Lamp) *Examine Map of the Empire. (Result: Snake Surrounding Map) *Ask Suleiman the Magnificent if he knew about the victim's betrayal. (Prerequisite: Snake Surrounding Map unraveled; Profile updated: Suleiman reads Firuzi) *Examine Locked Cage. (Result: Open Cage) *Ask Cengiz how the parrot ended up hurt. (Prerequisite: Cage opened; Profiles updated: Cengiz eats stuffed melon, Suleiman eats stuffed melon) *Examine Oil Lamp. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (09:00:00) *Ask Serap what she was doing with dangerous acid. (Prerequisite: Green Substance analyzed; Profiles updated: Serap eats stuffed melon and uses rosewater; Roxelana uses rosewater) *Investigate Writing Desk. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Fabric Pieces, Writing Supplies) *Examine Fabric Pieces. (Result: Victim's Turban) *Analyze Victim's Turban. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has freckles) *Examine Writing Supplies. (Result: Rosewater Bottle) *Analyze Rosewater Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Stroke of Genius (4/5). (No stars) A Stroke of Genius (4/5) *Talk to Penelope about her running away. (Available after unlocking A Stroke of Genius) *Investigate Imperial Baths. (Prerequisite: Penelope interrogated; Clue: Broken Jewel) *Examine Broken Jewel. (Result: Royal Jewel) *Analyze Royal Jewel. (06:00:00) *Return the sultan's Halime stone. (Prerequisite: Royal Jewel analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Convince Penelope to come back to the team. (Prerequisite: Suleiman interrogated) *See what Kai wants help with. (Available after unlocking A Stroke of Genius) *Investigate Library. (Prerequisite: Kai interrogated; Clue: Parrot Holding Phone Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (06:00:00) *Go get Leonardo. (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Royal Springs. (Prerequisite: Leonardo interrogated; Clue: Wet Notes) *Examine Wet Notes. (Result: Leonardo's Notes) *Help Penelope say goodbye to Alexandre. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Rapier) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom and a phrase from the Bible, "pride comes before a fall", meaning to have too much pride or confidence, which will cause one to make mistakes that leads to a setback or failure. *Although Nebet is the player's partner during the investigation, Jack is the one who appears in the player's teammate selection screen when they investigate a crime scene in this case. *This is one of the cases in Travel in Time in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is the only case of Travel in Time in which neither the victim nor the suspects make an appearance before or after the case. **This is one of only five such cases in the game thus far (barring the introductory cases), the other four being Death by Crucifixion, Deadly Legacy, Shadow Nation, and Lifeless in Seattle. *Firuzi is a parody of Fuzulî. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Renaissance